Software applications may be executed within the context of other software applications to perform certain predefined functions. For example, a software application written in JavaScript may be executed within the context of a web browser to provide a user of the web browser a richer and dynamic viewing experience. This richer and dynamic viewing experience may be used to sell good and services.